Vertrauen für alle Zeit
by Athelassa
Summary: Wie es ist wenn einem der Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen wird und man nicht mehr weiss, wie mit den Problemen umzugehen. Doch es gibt gewisse Menschen, die immer für einen da sind. Legolas-Aragorn


****

Vertrauen für alle Zeit

Von Athelas

Zusammenfassung: Wie es ist wenn einem der Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen wird und man nicht mehr weiss, wie mit den Problemen umzugehen. Aragorn entdeckt an Legolas eine Seite, die er noch nie zuvor bemerkt oder auch nur vermutet hätte. Eine Freundschafts-Fic.

Genre: Drama (Non-Slash)

Disclaimer: Leider habe ich Herr der Ringe mitsamt seinen genialen Charakteren nicht selbst erfunden, das ganze HdR-Universum gehört J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich brauche seine Figuren nur zum Spass und verdiene damit kein Geld.

Status: Komplett  
  
Feedback: athelassa@hotmail.com

Anmerkung: Diese Story hier habe ich für eine sehr gute Freundin geschrieben, die es nicht immer einfach hat. Sie soll damit wissen, dass ich immer für sie da bin, wenn sie mich braucht.

=====================================================

****__

~~ Ich wäre so gern  
ein großer, grüner, starker Baum,  
ein Berg, ein Fels in Sturm und Brandung,  
warmer, sicherer Hort,  
die starke, feste Schulter,  
Spender für Geborgenheit,  
die Rückendeckung, Sicherheit,  
Vertrauen für alle Zeit. ~~

Schandmaul – "Sonnenstrahl"

***

Früh grüsste die Sonne an diesem Morgen die Baumwipfel vom Düsterwald. 

Ein Sonnenstrahl verirrte sich in eines der vielen Zimmer im Palast und brachte den jungen Waldläufer, der bis jetzt friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett gelegen hatte, dazu sich herumzudrehen und die Augen zu öffnen. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich noch etwas verschlafen die Augen, bevor er dann aufstand und sich streckte. Ein leises Seufzen entglitt seinen Lippen, als er sich die steifen Muskeln reckte und sich gleichzeitig ein leichtes Pochen hinter seiner Stirn bemerkbar machte.

__

‚Uff, der letzte Becher Met gestern Abend war zuviel', dachte sich Aragorn und rieb sich die Schläfen. 

Dennoch, das riesige Fest vom vergangenen Abend war einzigartig gewesen. Legolas, sein Freund den er schon seit seinen Kindertagen kannte, hatte ihn zum Fest des Frühlingsbeginns nach Düsterwald eingeladen. Aragorn war sich solche Feste von Bruchtal her nicht gewohnt und war deshalb mehr als nur willig gewesen, die Einladung anzunehmen. Und bereut hatte er es überhaupt nicht.

Sogar Legolas hatte sich völlig locker und entspannt gegeben, was bei dem Prinzen von Düsterwald nur selten vorkam, wenn er sich in einer so grossen Gesellschaft aufhielt. Aragorn hatte seinen Freund von einer ganz anderen Seite zu sehen bekommen und es hatte viel zu lachen gegeben. Besonders als der Met gegen Ende des Festes freier zu fliessen begonnen hatte.

__

‚Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts getan, das Legolas beschämt hat', dachte Aragorn, denn er konnte sich nicht mehr so genau an seine letzten Handlungen erinnern. Mit einem Grinsen und dem erleichterten Gedanken, dass er sich wenigstens in seinem eigenen Zimmer befand und dass er seine eigene Kleidung am Leib trug, öffnete er die Tür und trat auf den Gang hinaus.

Der Palast war noch ruhig, was seine Annahme bestätigte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich gestern abend lange und ausgiebig amüsiert hatte. 

Aragorn verliess das Gästehaus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Unterkunft seines Freundes. Die Wachen dort kannten ihn bereits und liessen ihn mit einem verdächtig breiten Grinsen hinein.

__

‚Oh nein, vielleicht habe ich gestern doch etwas Dummes getan!', dachte sich Aragorn und beeilte sich an den Wachen vorbeizugehen.

Vor Legolas' Türe hielt er und klopfte leise an. Niemand antwortete. Gerade als er seine Hand hob um ein zweites Mal zu klopfen, trat eine zierliche Elbin an seine Seite. Aragorn drehte sich zu ihr herum und erkannte in ihr Finduilas, die jüngere Schwester von Legolas. Sie besass wie ihr Bruder die gleichen hellen Haare und ein schönes, ebenmässiges Gesicht.

Aragorn verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr.

"Wisst Ihr vielleicht, wo Legolas ist? In seinem Zimmer scheint er nicht zu sein."

Finduilas schüttelte leicht den Kopf und strich sich dann mit einer Hand über die Augen. Erst jetzt fiel Aragorn auf, dass ihre Augen leicht gerötet waren, als ob sie kürzlich geweint hätte. Sofort fühlte er Besorgnis in sich aufsteigen.

"Ist etwas mit ihm geschehen?"

Da zwang sich Finduilas zu einem Lächeln.

"Nein, ihm ist nichts geschehen. Es ist etwas anderes, eine familiäre Angelegenheit. Legolas hat heute schon ziemlich früh das Zimmer verlassen. Eine der Wachen sagte mir, dass er in den Ställen war und kurz darauf mit Caranthir (Sinadrin: "Der Rote") ausgeritten ist."

Aragorn bedankte sich für diese Information und suchte sich gleich darauf auch seinen Weg zu den Ställen. Er würde Legolas schon finden, davon war er überzeugt. Diese familiäre Angelegenheit musste etwas mit Legolas' Verschwinden zu tun haben und Aragorn hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Freund vielleicht darüber reden wollte.

Kurze Zeit später hatte der Waldläufer Romor (Sindarin: "Schwarzes Pferd"), seinen treuen Hengst aus Bruchtal, gesattelt und verliess den Palast durch das Tor. 

Eine Zeit lang ritt Aragorn schweigend, den Kopf tief über den Hals seines Pferdes gebeugt. Es war schwierig, auf dem Waldboden Spuren zu erkennen, denn die Elbenpferde hinterliessen nur schwache Zeichen. Dennoch fand der Waldläufer schon bald, was er suchte: Eine sumpfige Stelle in der Nähe eines Baches und deutliche Hufabdrücke eines Pferdes darauf.

__

‚Das kann fast nur Legolas gewesen sein, denn die Spuren sind frisch, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal eine Stunde alt.'

Jetzt da er die Fährte aufgenommen hatte, ging es schneller voran. Regelmässig fand er Hufspuren auf dem Waldboden und sie führten ihn einen kleinen Hügel hinauf. Auf der Anhöhe oben befand sich eine kleine Lichtung und Aragorn erkannte schon von weitem Caranthir, Legolas' Pferd. Der rotbraune Hengst hob seinen Kopf um die Ankömmlinge zu begutachten, schnaubte dann zufrieden als er Romor roch und graste weiter.

Aragorn stieg ab und schaute sich um. Zu seiner Rechten befand sich ein uralter, knorriger Baum, von wo aus man eine gute Aussicht über einen grossen Teil von Düsterwald hatte. Aragorn war sich sicher, Legolas' Versteck gefunden zu haben. Bedächtig näherte er sich dem Baum. Eine abrupte Bewegung in den Ästen liess den Waldläufer zusammenfahren, aber er entspannte sich sogleich wieder, als er das vertraute Antlitz seines Freundes vor sich erkannte.

"Aragorn! Was tust du hier?"

Legolas' Stimme klang überrascht und beinahe feindselig. Aragorn runzelte die Stirn und musterte seinen Freund eingehend. Legolas sah aufgewühlt aus, sein Blick schweifte herum, als ob er sich nicht getraute, dem Waldläufer in die Augen zu schauen. Und ausserdem schien es Aragorn, als ob er seine rechte Hand bewusst vor ihm verborgen hielt. Es war aber etwas anderes, das den Waldläufer zum Sprechen brachte.

"Du blutest ja! Was...? Was hat das Blut an deinem Ärmel zu bedeuten? Bist du angegriffen worden?"

Doch Legolas schüttelte bloss den Kopf und wich einen Schritt zurück.

"Es... es ist nichts. Wirklich. Es ist nicht wichtig. Bitte lass mich allein."

Unglauben und eine Spur Misstrauen schlichen sich in Aragorns Blick. Weshalb benahm Legolas sich so merkwürdig? Er trat einen Schritt weiter auf seinen Freund zu und streckte die Hand aus, um Legolas' Arm zu begutachten, doch dieser wich abrupt zurück. Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte Aragorn erkennen, was Legolas in der anderen Hand hielt. Ein Messer. Eine elbische Klinge, die der Prinz von seinem Vater geschenkt bekommen hatte. Aragorn war bei der Übergabe dabei gewesen.

Ein Messer. Aragorn blinzelte und schüttelte träge den Kopf. Es konnte nicht sein. Was wollte Legolas mit der Klinge? Er musste es wissen. Ohne Vorwarnung griff er nach Legolas' linkem Vorarm und schob mit einer raschen Bewegung den Ärmel hinauf. Schnittwunden bedeckten den Arm in einer regelmässigen Abfolge. Einige waren alt und bereits am Verblassen während andere sich deutlich von der hellen Haut abhoben. Ein besonders tiefer Schnitt zog sich über die Unterseite des Handgelenks. Nur etwas mehr Druck auf die Klinge und Legolas läge jetzt in einer Lache aus seinem eigenen Blut.

Aragorn blickte starr auf den Arm vor ihm. Die Zeit stand still. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bevor der Waldläufer seinen Blick hob um seinen Freund anzusehen. Dieser jedoch sass in sich zusammengesunken am Stamm des Baumes und bewegte sich nicht.

"Legolas... Was hat das zu bedeuten? Bitte... sag es mir!"

Der Elb schloss die Augen und lehnte sich weiter zurück.

"Es...", Legolas räusperte sich und fuhr mit zitternder Stimme fort, "es bringt mich auf andere Gedanken. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, was in meiner Familie läuft. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, dass mein Vater meine Mutter nicht mehr anschaut und noch weniger kann ich es ertragen, dass er dafür mich mit einem anklagenden Blick ansieht."

Aragorn setzte sich vorsichtig zu Legolas hin, sein Innerstes in Aufruhr. Nie zuvor hatte der Elb von seiner Familie erzählt und der Waldläufer hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Nach aussen hin wirkten sie so normal und vollkommen.

"Was ist geschehen, mellon nîn?"

"Meine Mutter... Nerdanel... sie schwindet dahin. Vor langer Zeit wurde sie von einem Orkpfeil verletzt. Die Wunde ist nie wirklich verheilt und sie leidet noch heute darunter. Und es war mein Fehler, dass sie verletzt wurde. Ich war dabei als wir angegriffen wurden, aber ich konnte sie nicht beschützen. Ich konnte meine eigene Mutter nicht retten..."

Legolas' Stimme sank zu einem Flüstern herab und er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen.

"Thranduil tat alles, für dass es ihr wieder besser ging. Aber es gibt kein Mittel gegen das Gift in ihrem Körper. Und dass mein Vater nichts dagegen tun kann, fasst er als sein eigenes Versagen auf. Und als meines. Jeden Tag muss ich seinen Blick auf mir ertragen und jeden Tag durchlebe ich erneut die Angst, dass meine Mutter bereits zu den Grauen Anfurten aufgebrochen ist und dass ich sie nie mehr sehe. Sie schwindet dahin und ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

Legolas schwieg und eine stille Träne rollte über seine Wange.

Aragorn sass neben ihm und die Stille des Waldes hüllte sie ein. Schliesslich räusperte sich Aragorn.

"Aber das ist noch immer kein Grund, dir das anzutun. Es ist schlecht, du tust dir nur selber noch mehr weh."

Legolas lächelte bitter.

"Das ist der Grund weshalb ich es tue. Diesen Schmerz hier an meinem Arm kann ich ertragen, aber der andere Schmerz ist zuviel für mich. Ich kann nicht mit dem Gedanken leben, dass ich der Grund dafür bin, dass meine Mutter diese Gestade verlässt. Gestern abend war alles so perfekt, die ganze Welt schien in Ordnung zu sein. Aber als ich in mein Zimmer zurückkehrte war dort mein Vater mit der Nachricht, dass es ihr wieder schlechter ging. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ausser mir in den Arm ritzen und mir immer wieder sagen, dass es meine Schuld ist."

Aragorn sass still, aber in ihm drin sah es anders aus. Gedanken und Gefühle wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum. Weshalb hatte er nie etwas bemerkt? Er kannte Legolas jetzt schon seit vielen Jahren, aber nie hatte er auch nur mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass Legolas so etwas tun könnte. Er hatte schon viel von Leuten gehört, die das taten, aber nie hatte er auch nur vermutet, dass sein bester Freund dazugehörte.

Jetzt da er es wusste und zurückdachte, konnte er sich an einige Male erinnern, wo er die Wunden an Legolas' Armen gesehen hatte. Aber sein Freund hatte auf allfällige Fragen nur unklar geantwortet. Und er hatte sich damit zufrieden gegeben. Weshalb hatte er das nur getan? Warum hatte er nicht vorher gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte mit seinem Freund? War er selber so ichbezogen, dass er nicht einmal mehr merkte, wenn sein bester Freund litt?

Fragen über Fragen und Schuldgefühle machten sich in Aragorn breit. 

Schliesslich brach es aus ihm hervor und mit zusammengeschnürtem Hals stiess er hervor: "Und ich habe nichts davon bemerkt! Legolas, wie kannst du mir je vergeben? Ich nenne mich deinen Freund, aber ein Freund ist für den andern da, wenn dieser Hilfe braucht. Und wo war ich? Wahrscheinlich sass ich gemütlich in meinem Zimmer und dachte über die nächste Jagd nach!"

Legolas sah erschrocken auf, als er die Tränen auf Aragorn Gesicht sah.

"Das war doch nicht dein Fehler, Aragorn! Du warst immer für mich da, aber ich habe nie nach deiner Hilfe gefragt. Nichts von all dem ist deine Schuld. Nichts, hast du mich verstanden?"

Der Waldläufer schüttelte aber bloss stumm den Kopf und murmelte immer wieder vor sich hin: "Was habe ich getan?"

Schliesslich stand Legolas auf und fasste Aragorn fest an den Armen.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du warst immer ein guter Freund, der beste sogar. Ich will nicht, dass ich mich auch noch wegen dir schuldig fühlen muss."

Aragorn schluckte leer und nickte schwach. Wieder herrschte eine Zeit lang Stille.

"Bitte hör mit dem Ritzen auf, ich bitte dich. Es löst deine Probleme nicht, musst du wissen", sagte Aragorn auf einmal leise.

"Ich weiss nicht ob ich das kann. Es ist wie ein äusserer Drang. Wenn alles andere zuviel wird habe ich noch immer den kalten Stahl, der in meinem Zimmer auf mich wartet. Es ist eine Art Trost."

"Ich weiss einen viel besseren Trost: mich!"

Legolas lächelte schwach und betrachtete den aufgebrachten Waldläufer mit einem warmen Blick. Aragorn liess sich davon aber nicht irritieren.

"Ich bin doch auch noch da. Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, das solltest du wissen! Du kannst mit mir reden oder wenn du unbedingt Schmerzen fühlen willst, dann können wir uns von mir aus prügeln, aber bitte tu dir das nicht mehr an! Der Anblick allein schmerzt mich, das werde _ich _nicht ertragen können."

Ein leises Seufzen kam von Legolas' Lippen. Langsam blickte er auf in die silberfarbenen Augen seines Freundes und schliesslich schlang er seine Arme um dessen Körper und zog ihn fest zu sich heran.

"Danke, mellon nîn", flüsterte der Elb. "Ich war von Anfang an ein Narr, dass ich mich nicht dir anvertraut habe. Du hättest verstanden. Du verstehst immer. Ich weiss nicht warum ich gezögert habe. Aber wisse nun, dass ich es dir sagen werde, wenn ich Hilfe brauche. Und zur gleichen Zeit verlange ich von dir, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn du Hilfe benötigst. Einverstanden?"

"Einverstanden", klang die durch Legolas' Kleidung gedämpfte Antwort. Der Elb lächelte und liess das Messer aus seiner Hand gleiten.

~~ Z Ändi ~~

***

__

~~ Ich würde dich dann verfolgen,  
stets deinen Weg erhellen.  
Alle Schatten vertreiben,   
alle Hindernisse fällen,  
und wenn alles grau ist,  
in deinem See der Seele,  
wäre ich der einzige Farbklecks,  
Hoffnungsschimmer nur für dich. ~~

Schandmaul – "Sonnenstrahl"


End file.
